En Noches Como Esta
by abrilius
Summary: Integra está en "esos días" propios de su naturaleza femenina, sin embargo tuvo la mala suerte de que coincidiera con una fecha fatídica: 31 de Octubre, el día especial de los demonios, Alucard, naturalmente, tiene más hambre que nunca.


Bueno este fic es para el concurso de especial de Halloween de shots y drabbles de la página de facebook "Alucard e Integra Love", aunque la página proponía utilizar los personajes que uno quisiera terminé usando a Alucard e Integra XD.

Aclaraciones: está basado en el anime, ubicado en el capítulo 1; además, una chica llamada Cindy Rouse que es una gran fan de la página que siempre aporta cosas interesantes y datos curiosos, mencionó una vez que el estudio Gonzo dijo que la razón por la que Alucard convirtió a Seras en vampiro es por su parecido a Integra, así que me basé en esa idea para este shot :3 (gracias Cindy :D)

* * *

><p><strong>En Noches Como Esta<strong>

Con los rayos del sol que entraron por la ventana, la cual había olvidado cerrar la noche anterior, se despertó la rubia que dormía apacible, hizo un mohín de disgusto y se volteó de espaldas al ventanal. Fue en ese movimiento cuando sintió algo extraño ente sus piernas, levantó sábanas y miró nada más y nada menos que una mancha color carmín que relucía en el blanco puro de sus sábanas. Rodó los ojos y su disgusto aumentó. _—¡Ay no!—._ Se quejo y luego se sentó en la cama maldiciendo mentalmente.

—Muy buenos días mi ama—. Una voz grave y lasciva sonó y en ese instante una sombra negra se fue apareciendo poco a poco en el rincón de la habitación hasta que fue adquiriendo forma humana. Integra trató de disimular su turbación, el maldito lo había notado.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Lárgate!—. Por debajo de las sábanas estrechó las piernas.

—Sólo venía a saludarla ama, como de costumbre… ¿llego en un mal momento?—. Fingió no saber lo que pasaba, cuando en realidad el olor de su dulce sangre lo había despertado.

—Tú siempre llegas en mal momento, además te he prohibido terminantemente la entrada a mi habitación, ¡así que lárgate ya!—. Sacó su pistola de debajo de la almohada y le apuntó a la cabeza.

—Está bien me voy, sólo quería decirle que en estos tiempos estoy muy hambriento, que tenga un buen día "señorita"_—._ Alucard desapareció antes de que su ama disparara así que la bala quedó incrustada en la pared.

_—Ese estúpido vampiro sólo viene a empeorar las cosas—._ Miró el reloj, de seguro por culpa de su entrometido sirviente se le había hecho tarde; su reloj eléctrico que estaba sobre la mesita de noche marcaba el día también: 10:00 a.m. 31 de Octubre. —_No, no, no, ¿por qué hoy? ¿Por qué precisamente hoy?_—. Maldecía mentalmente. Nada podría ser más fatídico para la ama de un vampiro que estar en su periodo y que sea 31 de Octubre, justo el día en que los demonios incrementan su fuerza… y su lujuria.

Trató de simular que no pasaba nada, que era una fecha cualquiera y se dispuso a bañarse para comenzar con sus deberes cotidianos, no por un inconveniente fisiológico o por un vampiro acosador iba a detenerse. Como todos los días Walter le llevó el desayuno y el periódico a su cuarto y luego de este, se fue a su oficina a comenzar con el trabajo.

Así pues, empezó a redactar el informe de la misión de ayer en la noche, sin embargo desde que Alucard se "fue" de su habitación sintió su presencia, se sentía observada, no estaba segura si el maldito la había espiado todo este tiempo, incluso en la ducha, o sólo se estaba volviendo paranoica dadas las circunstancias. De cualquier manera no podría reclamarle, no tenía ninguna certeza, y si iba a ver al vampiro y regañarlo este lo negaría todo y la haría enloquecer todavía más; además de que la entretendría con algún juego estúpido. No tenía tiempo para eso, lo mejor era continuar con el trabajo y olvidarse de todos esos problemas absurdos. Es decir, ¿Integra, la líder de Hellsing, va a estar nerviosa y preocupada por cuestiones de su naturaleza femenina, de la que siempre reniega, sólo porque coincidió con una fecha especial para los demonios y monstruos? De ninguna manera. Antes confinaba a Alucard a un sueño eterno que dejar de lado su deber y su trabajo por una estupidez. Pensando así, se enfrascó en su trabajo e ignoró por completo la presencia vigilante de Alucard, es más, ni siquiera notó que ya se hacía de noche sino hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir leyendo y tuvo que encender la lámpara de su escritorio. Nada detuvo su trabajo y sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida.

Todavía no eran las diez de la noche y Alucard podía sentir como a partir de que se hacía de noche sentía como su poder y su sed de sangre aumentaban y, a raíz de eso, las cadenas que lo controlaban disminuían; Integra no podría simplemente ordenarle que se fuera, no, tenía que pelear primero y amaba verla pelear. Alucard, aprovechándose de que la mente de Integra estaba tan distraída con otras cosas importantes pero no en las cosas peligrosas, la fue sumiendo mentalmente en un sueño sin que se percatara. Esa era la ventaja de que ella se enfrascara tanto en su trabajo, porque de otra manera ya lo hubiera encerrado en su ataúd hasta que pasara la noche.

Se materializó en su oficina, y la miró detenidamente mientras dormía sobre unos papeles dispersos en su escritorio. Apartó con sumo cuidado un mechón de su cabello que cubría su cara y cuello, se acercó lentamente y aspiró el aroma que se desprendía de su cuello, ese aroma tan dulce y llamativo que tanto adoraba y que en estos "días" se volvía más intenso. Sacó su lengua para lamer su delicada piel, pero se detuvo en seco cuando la mujer en cuestión se despertó y rápidamente sacó su pistola de su saco disparándole en la boca y en la frente.

—¡Aléjate de mí, bastardo!

Alucard se rió fuertemente. —Mi querida ama, siempre tan alerta. Pero no creas que te has liberado de mí—. La tomó de la muñeca que sostenía la pistola y la apretó con cierta fuerza sólo para provocar que ella la soltara, Integra ponía todo su esfuerzo para no dejarla caer, pero finalmente fue vencida. —¡Déjame en paz!

—Nunca—. La tomo de las muñecas y la levantó de su asiento para acercarla a él y retenerla entre sus brazos. Integra se retorcía e intentaba empujarlo, pero todos sus golpes eran vanos, ambos lo sabían. —¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Integra? Te hayas desamparada ante la bestia—. Las pupilas del vampiro se dilataron y todos los objetos que estaban sobre el escritorio salieron volando precipitadamente, gracias a sus podres mentales; dejando espacio libre para recostar poco a poco a Integra, empujándola con cierta delicadeza pero a la vez rudeza, todavía sujetándola de las muñecas. Ella oponía resistencia, lo más que podía, pataleaba y luchaba por zafar al menos una de sus manos. El vampiro se acomodó entre sus piernas, acercó su cara al oído de ella. —Me encanta verte pelear por tu vida—. Múltiples brazos salieron de él y sujetaron a Integra de los brazos y piernas, mientras él, con sus propias manos, desabrochaba el saco lentamente y luego procedió a desanudarle el moño azul que siempre llevaba en el cuello, el broche de cruz lo aventó desenfadadamente sobre su hombro derecho.

—Estúpido vampiro suéltame ya, te arrepentirás de esto cuando…

—¿Cuando qué Integra? ¿Cuándo te libere? ¿No querrás decir _si_ es que te libero?

—¡Bastardo te haré pagar por esto!

Alucard sonrió y se acercó a su cara dispuesto a robarle un beso, sin embargo se quedó a medio camino cuando el ambiente fue interrumpido por un sonoro _¡ring!;_ ambos dieron un respingo por la sorpresa y miraron a la fuente de ese ruido: el teléfono, la línea de emergencia estaba sonando. —Suéltame ya, tengo que contestar—. Alucard no cedió su agarre. —¡Qué me sueltes con un demonio!—. De mala gana le liberó sólo una mano para que pudiera presionar el botón del altavoz, sin embargo no se movió de su posición sobre Integra.

La llamada era el reporte de una misión, siempre en estas fechas nunca faltaba el vampiro idiota que se sentía poderoso y hacía de las suyas, (si lo sabrá Integra). El caso era en la villa Cheddar, al parecer el cura de allí resultó ser un vampiro y ahora atemorizaba a la población creando ghouls. Al terminar la llamada, con su mano libre empujó al vampiro lejos de ella, acto seguido procedió a llamar a Walter.

—Walter prepara el auto, salimos de inmediato.

—_En seguida mi lady—._ Fue la respuesta del mayordomo.

Luego se dirigió a su sirviente. —Alucard, como ya escuchaste, hay una misión en la villa Cheddar, encuentra al objetivo y destrúyelo.

—Bueno, al menos la interrupción no resultó ser tan mala después de todo, tengo ganas de destruir algo… aunque nuestro juego todavía no termina.

—¡Cierra la boca y haz lo que te ordeno!

—Como ordene mi ama—. Hizo una reverencia y se esfumó.

Alucard estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia de su ama, que se encontraba ya en el campamento provisional discutiendo con el sheriff de esa región sobre la misión que estaba por efectuar, a pesar de la distancia, él podía percibir el aroma de Integra, de la misma manera que un tiburón podría percibir una gota de sangre en el ancho mar; después de todo ambos eran depredadores. En lo alto del cielo, la luna brillaba con luz rojiza, se quedó un momento contemplando el brillo del hermoso satélite natural mientras aspiraba el aire que le traía el aroma de su ama. Siguió caminando con toda calma, no tenía prisa, de hecho estaba algo desilusionado porque en esta noche quería pelear con alguien fuerte, no con un guiñapo de vampiro que de seguro encontraría.

A lo lejos vio el zombi de una mujer que caminaba torpemente, pero más interesante aun fue la chica que tenía uniforme de policía, que apuntaba su arma con nerviosismo dudando si disparaba o no. Alucard atravesó al ghoul con su mano volviéndola cenizas provocando el asombro en la chica. La miró detenidamente, sus ojos grandes, azules y temerosos eran similares a los ojos que tenía su ama hace unos años. Su cabello era un poco más amarillo que el de ella que lo tenía platinado, aunque hubiera preferido que lo tuviera largo como Integra, pero no, el cabello de la chica policía era corto. —Es una bonita noche, ¿no lo crees chica policía?

Ella se quedó paralizada, muda, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue dispararle, aunque erró el tiro y le dio en el hombro. Él se regeneró al instante ante los ojos perplejos de la chica que se echo a correr. —¡No es un humano!—. Dijo temerosa. Alucard notó que incluso la forma de correr era parecida a la de su ama cuando era una niña. Sonrió complacido. —En noches como esta ansío sangre desesperadamente.

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado porque he de confesarles que lo hice muy a las carreras y por las noches asi que hay algunas cosas que no me convencen del todo (como la transición de la escena donde Alucard la tiene presa y luego suena el teléfono :P) entre otras cosas. Ah por cierto, tengo que hacer una ultima aclaración: hay una parte donde Walter la llama "mi lady" lo puse así por un post de la página de facebook de "Lady Teggy" (página que administra nuestra querida Lechuga Loca) que dice que en el manga Integra es lady y no sir y que así sólo la llaman Maxwell y Anderson para burlarse de ella, así pues, dejaré de llamarla "sir" en los fics (algo muuuy dificil de hacer porque ya me acostumbré al sir). En fin eso es todo :D nos seguimos leyendo.<p> 


End file.
